This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle drivelines typically include one or more differentials configured to receive input torque and to output differential torque to a plurality of vehicle wheels. Typically, the differential includes a differential case configured to receive input torque, a pair of side gears and a pair of output shafts non-rotatably coupled to a respective one of the side gears and drivingly connected to a respective vehicle wheel. Under some conditions, torque is not desired from the vehicle wheels that are normally driven by the differential. In such conditions, a disconnect system can be used to interrupt torque transmission to the vehicle wheels. Disconnect systems typically include a disconnecting clutch configured to either disconnect the differential case from the torque supply, or to disconnect one or more of the output shafts from the vehicle wheels. Such disconnect clutches are typically mounted external to the differential case and can include bulky disconnect collars or clutch plates, which can significantly increase the size, weight, and complexity of the driveline relative to a non-disconnecting driveline. While these configurations may work for their intended purpose, they are nevertheless susceptible to improvement.